El fantasma del cerezo
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Prométeme que si ves un árbol de cerezo pensarás en mí, nunca te dejaré, seré tu fantasma del cerezo. Capítulo único. AU.


**Es mi primer fic en este fandom, especial para mi amiga Momo chan que cumple el día de hoy. "Feliz Cumpleaños". Espero te guste amiga.**

 **Está inspirado en la canción "The Ghost of a rose de Blackmore´s night"**

 **Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, pertenece a Clamp esto es para fines de diversión mío y de ustedes.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El fantasma del cerezo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran tiempos duros para Japón, el que hubiera una guerra acechándolos no ayudaba mucho. Hombres dejaban sus familias para ir a combatir una guerra por extraños, abandonando hijos, esposas, madres, para cumplir con su deber ciudadano y a su país; muchos haciéndolo por honor y amor a su patria, otros porque no les quedaba alternativa, y algunos pensando que iban por una buena causa para servir a su país y traer paz y prosperidad a sus familias.

El pacifico pueblito de Tomoeda no fue la excepción, no había pasado mucho para que los soldados llegaran reclutando a hombres ya fueran jóvenes o adultos, sólo descartando a lo que eran ancianos. Todos sin excepción alguna debían cumplir con el mandato no importando la posición social o las riquezas que uno tuviera. Así que muchos hombres tuvieron que hacer sus maletas y prepararse para la guerra.

Uno de ellos era Li Shaoran de 20 años de edad, originario de China para ser más preciso de Hong Kong, sin embargo no se salvaba, desde niño se había mudado a la comunidad de Tomoeda y había obtenido la ciudadanía japonesa con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Lamentaba tener que irse a una guerra y más dejándola a ella.

Después de recibir las noticias no perdió tiempo, hizo lo que el deber le dictaba más no su corazón. Sólo les habían dado un plazo de un día para llegar al campamento donde recibirían un entrenamiento y después directo al combate. Ya tenía todo preparado sólo faltaba despedirse de ella.

Salió de su casa, un pequeño departamento donde muy apenas cabían cuatro personas, aun así muy cómoda y hogareña, juntaba dinero para comprar algo más adecuado una vez que se casara con su amada. Recorrió los verdes campos del lugar, era un pueblo chico pero muy hermoso, lo que más deslumbraba eran los prominentes arboles de cerezos que había por doquier y que adornaban el paisaje cada primavera.

El ver aquellos arboles siempre le recordaban a su novia Sakura, no era difícil saber el porqué, su nombre la delataba. Mientras caminaba observando aquellos hermosos arboles recordó cuando la conoció siendo apenas unos niños. Fue en su primer día de escuela, recordó que no la toleraba, su carácter gentil y alegre le desesperaba en cierto sentido aunque no lo demostrara, pero fueron esos afectos que lo fueron enamorando llegando a caer en sus encantos y ella seguía igual, tierna, gentil pero con un alma salvaje, una persona llena de misterios. Por ella tenía que pelear bien en la guerra, no podía defraudarla.

Llegó a su casa, una tradicional casa japonesa. Tocó levemente esperando que alguien lo atendiera.

—Mocoso. —Saludó su querido cuñado asomándose por la puerta.

—Touya. —Saludó con el mismo tono sarcástico.

No era un secreto saber que su cuñado y él no se llevaban y ahora tendría que aprender a trabajar en equipo pues los dos fueron reclutados para ir al ejército.

—Si vienes a ver a mi hermana…

—Bla bla bla, ya me sé el discurso, ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Con mala cara su futuro cuñado le abrió la puerta, se veía a leguas que ni el mismo Touya tenía ganas de discutir como usualmente lo hacían, no en aquellas circunstancias. El castaño pasó sin más por la puerta, no sin antes de que el mayor de los Kinomotos lo jalara de la camisa y lo amenazara con no hacer llorar a su hermana.

—Está en los jardines. —Bufó fastidiado.

—Gracias. —Agradeció agriamente.

Caminó por los largos casillos de la casa, para después salir por la puerta que daba a los jardines. El jardín principal era enorme, había pasillos con rosas, tulipanes y toda clase de flores de vibrantes colores y no podían faltar los arboles de cerezos que crecían salvajemente.

Vio a la persona que buscaba sentada debajo del árbol de cerezo más grande, abrazando sus propias piernas ocultando su rostro entre estas.

—Sakura. —Interrumpió la soledad de la castaña.

La mencionada levantó la cabeza de inmediato al escuchar la voz de quien la había llamado, al ver a Shaoran enfrente de ella no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas y bajar la cabeza a como estaba inicialmente.

—Tranquila, yo estoy aquí. —Consoló el chico acercando a ella, hincándose a su altura para poder abrazarla.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Se quejó ella sin querer levantar la cabeza. — ¿Por qué tienen que irse tú y mi hermano?

—Nos han llamado, no podemos hacer nada.

—Lo sé, pero no es justo. —Sollozó.

Levantó la cabeza para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su amado, para restregar su cabeza contra su pecho queriendo sentir y aspirar el aroma que tanto le gustaba de él.

—Debes confiar en que nos volveremos a ver… como yo confío en ti. —Pidió el joven.

Sakura aun abrazada a él asintió, las lágrimas empezaron salir con agresividad de sus ojos, trataba de controlarse y mostrarse fuerte para sus seres queridos, pero en su intento se sofocó y empezó a tener dificultad para respirar, empezando a toser frenéticamente.

Se separó de Shaoran para poder respirar, sacó un pañuelo blanco que él le regaló tiempo atrás y lo uso para tapar su boca.

—Tranquila, tranquila. —Shaoran le acariciaba la espalda, le asustaba cada vez que se ponía así.

—Si la guerra no nos separa, lo hará esto… ¿No? —Preguntó Sakura con melancolía.

Shaoran vio a los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, en ellos había tristeza, no sólo por la guerra también por lo que a ella le pasaba. Tenía una enfermedad extraña y aparentemente incurable.

—Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos… te lo prometo.

Sakura asintió queriendo confiar en aquellas palabras, ambos se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro hasta que un pequeño pétalo de un cerezo cayó justo en la cabeza de Shaoran provocando en la chica una risita.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó desconcertado.

—De esto…

Poniéndose de puntitas, Sakura alcanzó el pétalo de cerezo que había caído, vio aquel rosado fragmento de la flor como si fuera lo más bello del mundo, después fijó su mirada al gran árbol que les daba sombra.

—Prométeme también otra cosa. —Dijo sin poder dejar de ver al árbol.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

Sakura volvió su vista al pétalo de cerezo, tomó la mano de Shaoran y se lo puso en la palma cerrándola junto con el pétalo.

—Promete que cuando veas un árbol de cerezo pensarás en mí.

—Eso es inevitable siempre lo hago, no habrá problema. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió ante el halago. —Te quiero tanto. —Suspiró. —No importa a donde vayas, nunca te dejaré marchar, seré… tu fantasma del cerezo.

Shaoran sonrió ante la idea de Sakura. —Pensé que te daban miedo los fantasmas.

—Es cierto. —Reflexionó la chica. —Pero no creo que me asuste de mi misma.

A pesar del mal momento por el que pasaban rieron, algo inusual de parte de Shaoran aunque Sakura siempre era la única que era capaz de sacarle las más bellas sonrisas e incluso risas.

Pasaron su última tarde juntos, abrazados debajo del árbol de cerezos, platicando, soñando con lo que querían y anhelaban; cuando cayó la noche fue el momento de partir.

Sakura y su padre Fujitaka, el cual estaba muy anciano como para participar en la guerra, fueron a despedir a los futuros soldados, con un abrazo y algunas amenazas de ambas partes Sakura se despidió de su querido y molesto hermano. Lo hizo prometerle que entre Shaoran y él se protegerían, Touya quiso bromear diciéndole que se los entregaría a los enemigos ganándose un infantil puntapié por parte de su hermana. Pasando las bromas, ambos se pusieron serios, ella haciéndole prometer que debía volver a casa y él aceptando sus condiciones.

Después tocó el turno para despedirse de Shaoran, se abrazaron tan fuerte que si quería separarlos alguien tendría intervenir, se dieron un último beso, el cual cada uno guardaría como un gran tesoro.

—Recuerda nuestras promesas.

—Pase lo que pase todo estará bien. —Sonrió el muchacho recordando las palabras que Sakura siempre le decía.

—Y nos volveremos a ver. —Completó ella. —No importa dónde ni cuándo.

—Mocoso. —Golpeó Touya con su maleta al castaño, siempre imprudente en los mejores momentos. —Debemos partir.

Shaoran asintió le dio un último y rápido beso a Sakura, pese a la quejas de Touya, y junto con él abordó el transporte del ejército. Sakura se despidió con la mano, queriendo contener las lágrimas inútilmente viendo los últimos instantes de su hermano y novio, no dejó de agitar su mano aun cuando el autobús se puso en marcha llevándose a quienes más querían lejos de ella.

.

" _Recuerda nuestras promesas."_

Su voz aun resonaba en su mente. Después de perder de vista a Sakura y al pueblo que amaba, Shaoran se acomodó en el autobús, firme y decidido, recordando la últimas palabras que le dijo.

—Mocoso. —Touya golpeó su cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué se traen mi hermana y tú? —Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Que te importa. —Contestó cortantemente. —Son nuestras promesas. —Sonrió. —Es mi fantasma del cerezo…

Touya se acomodó en su respectivo lugar, sabía cuánto amaba su hermana al mocoso pero las últimas palabras que le dijo lo habían dejado inquieto, no sabía lo que les deparaba a él y a su molesto futuro cuñado. No quería pensar en las fantasías donde todos vivían felices al final, era una guerra después de todo o quizás simplemente tenía que buscarle un sentido a la palabra "felicidad", algo que era claro que su hermana y el mocoso ya habían descubierto.

.

.

.

 _Tres años después._

La guerra se había extendido más allá de los límites, habían perdido contacto con las bases principales y estaban en territorio enemigo a merced de ellos. Los años batallando, matando y sobreviviendo habían sido duros y se podía apreciar claramente en los rostros exhaustos de los hombres.

Touya lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel lugar, desde meses atrás habían perdido comunicación y eso implicaba tampoco tener noticias de su familia, el correo había sido interferido. Aun así él y Shaoran peleaban y se protegían las espaldas mutuamente, cumpliendo cada uno con sus promesas.

Para Shaoran también había sido difícil, le hacía falta motivación y en medio de la jungla lo menos que había era arboles de cerezos que le recordara a su amada de la cual se acordaba con frecuencia, el peso de la guerra y la preocupación por la salud de Sakura lo tenían preocupado pues en su última carta ella había tenido una decaída, esas simple palabras habían afectado su espíritu de cierto modo.

—Silencio. —Alertó su comandante.

Todos se agacharon obedientes, ocultándose entre el lodo y las plantas, preparando silenciosamente sus armas. El silencio inundó el lugar, hasta las pocas aves que había dejaron de silbar.

Un ruido extraño los desconcertó y el grito aterrador de un soldado los puso en alerta.

"¡Granada!"

No les dio tiempo de moverse cuando muchos salieron volando debido a la explosión del pequeño artefacto, Touya cayó aturdido entre las plantas perdiendo el sentido del oído por unos instantes, mientras que no muy lejos de él múltiples disparos se empezaron a escuchar por todos lados.

— ¡Touya, levántate! —Gritó Shaoran llegando a su rescate.

— ¡Mocoso, vete de aquí! —Pidió Touya adolorido.

— ¡No te dejaré!

Con gran esfuerzo levantó a su superior y lo ayudó a caminar a su par tan rápido sus pies le permitían. Touya admiró aún más al muchacho y lo apreció, buen partido había conseguido su hermana, se merecían el uno y al otro, y aun en aquellas deplorables condiciones deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ellos se encontrarán nuevamente.

Se movieron sigilosamente por la selva, ocultándose de los enemigos, buscando donde ocultarse. Encontraron un lugar entre unos matorrales alejado del campo de batalla.

—Iré a ayudar a los demás. —Avisó Shaoran una vez que atendió y ocultó a su superior.

—Mocoso. —Gruñó Touya con dolor. — ¡Cuídate!... recuerda las promesas que le hiciste a mi hermana.

—Sí. —Suspiró Shaoran. — Adiós.

Touya abrió los ojos abruptamente, ese "adiós" por parte del castaño le generó un mal presentimiento, pero no podía hacer nada, sus piernas estaban gravemente lastimadas sólo le estorbaría. No le quedó de otra más que ver cómo Shaoran se iba sólo acompañado de un arma.

—Mocoso, Sakura… ustedes tienen que verse otra vez. —Susurró tratando de no dejar que el dolor le ganara.

.

.

Shaoran disparaba a cuanto soldado se encontrara, salvando a más compañeros en el camino, se sentía realmente agotado pero lucharía hasta el final, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, que la recompensa estaba más cerca de lo que estaba y fue en ese momento que lo sintió…

Algo había atravesado su pecho.

Cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero no sintió dolor, abrió los ojos sintiendo una ligereza sobre su cuerpo y olfateando un aroma muy conocido por él. Se levantó aturdido viendo que ya no había ningún campo de batalla alrededor de él, sino un prado verde con un cielo anaranjado.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Fijó su vista alrededor notando que había una pequeña colina frente a él, con un enorme árbol de cerezo adornándolo.

" _Cuando veas un árbol de cerezo prométeme que pensarás en mi"._

La voz de Sakura llegó a sus oídos, imposible no pensar en ella al ver aquel árbol. Se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba aquel cerezo, deteniéndose abruptamente a unos metros de él pues una hermosa chica se encontraba danzando, riendo feliz, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje debajo del árbol. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no creía que lo que estaba viendo.

—Hola Shaoran…—Saludó Sakura sin detener su danza. —Ya te habías tardado… pensé que era yo la que siempre llegaba tarde.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Te lo dije… seré el fantasma del cerezo. —Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Detuvo su danza para ir hacia donde él estaba, lo tomó de la mano para juntos acercarse aquel enorme árbol. Después de tanto tiempo separados se habían encontrado, ahora estaban juntos en aquel lugar donde ya no había guerras, sólo había paz, donde podrían ser realmente felices.

Habían cumplido su promesa de volverse a ver.

.

.

.

Después de años lejos de su hogar Touya Kinomoto había regresado al lugar donde creció, se sentó debajo del cerezo del jardín de su casa, con una arrugada y vieja carta entre sus manos, una carta donde su padre le explicaba su padre sobre el fallecimiento de su hermana, la cual había muerto el mismo día que Li Shaoran murió.

 _"Se salieron con la suya, monstruo, mocoso"._

Miró hacia el prominente árbol rosado, su hermana se había convertido en el fantasma del cerezo y había por su amado, pese a la falta que le hacía, sonrió feliz por ellos.

De un modo u otro esos dos se habían vuelto a ver.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado el fic, como dije es mi primer fic aquí, aunque soy fan de SCC desde hace años. Aunque escribir de estos personajes se me hace realmente difícil.**

 **A mi amiga "Momo-chan" espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas y que pases un feliz cumpleaños, por más años de amistad.**

 **Se despide KatnissSakura y como dice Mario Bross "See you next time".**

 **1 de octubre 2015**


End file.
